The present invention relates to a freezing sucker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a freezing sucker which will be frozen and defrosted quickly.
A nonmagnetic article cannot be attracted by magnets. A mechanical holder may hurt the nonmagnetic article while the mechanical holder holds the nonmagnetic article tightly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a freezing sucker which freezes a bottom of a working article in order to hold the working article without magnets.
Accordingly, a freezing sucker comprises a base plate, a main panel disposed on the base plate, a plurality of chilling chips disposed on the main panel, a top plate disposed on the chilling chips, and a plurality of temperature sensors disposed between the main panel and the top plate.